Wedding of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen
The wedding of Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen took place on July 9, 2019. Near the conclusion of the Second School War, they rekindled their passionate romance. The union resulted in the birth of the couple's son, Tyson Jay Petersen. Steven and Summer's marriage is shown to be mature and understanding. It should also be noted that Summer took Steven's last name. - Merchant Alley: Perpetual Seer offices The two have also reached an understanding, that can only be achieved from years of being together. History Prelude Steven and Summer were sweethearts at Tower Placement, before getting married. They began dating when Summer was in tenth grade and Steven was in eighth grade. Summer, who had been romantically attracted to Steven even before meeting him in the flesh, felt her feelings for him intensify even further after they became steadfast friends, with Steven having no idea she already idolized him. They both agreed that opposites can attract. After the Escape from the Petersen House, Steven finally gave into his feeling and kissed Summer in his family's kitchen. They stuck together until the Second Battle of Tower Placement separated them a second time. They still harbored pretty strong romantic feelings for one another. However, she returned to school, and before that she kissed Steven as she never had before, and the two slept together, albeit clothed. Their night together was a stepping stone in their love for each other; the two subsequently rekindled their strong romance. Wedding After Summer rebuffed Zachary Brown's romantic advances one last time during a party, Steven's undying love for her reached its peak and he prematurely proposed and Summer broke out into a grin, and must have accepted. Two years later, Summer moved away into her own home, her childhood over. Before leaving Provo, she and Steven temporarily broke up as they knew they may not see each other for a while. Two years after her graduation, Steven's family moved near Summer's hometown, where the two became engaged in 2019. With their wedding only days away, Steven paid Summer a visit, during which time she revealed what her new job was. Little is known about the wedding, which was held on Steven's birthday, or the reception that followed. It can be assumed that close friends and family were in attendance. Some of the attendees are possibly:the Organa twins, Andrew, Josh Hogan, and Helen McKeen. Thomas Carter, whose life Summer had saved in the past, danced during the event. Sonny, who was in attendance with his girlfriend Sierra, finally struck up the nerve to ask her to dance. Nearly a decade after the wedding, Summer gave birth to Tyson Jay Petersen. Married life The Thompson family attended the 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. Once there gossip columnist Maranda Bones commented on nasty cut over Steven's nose that certainly wasn't there after the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle and the state of Steven and Summer's marriage: "Or does his injury have a more humble origin, one that Thompson is desperate to hide? Has his wife perhaps assaulted him? Are cracks beginning to show in a union that the Thompsons are determined to promote as happy? Should we read anything into the fact that his wife Summer has been perfectly happy to leave her husband and children behind in Provo whilst reporting on this tournament? The jury is out on whether she really had the talent or experience to be sent to the tournament (jury’s back in ''— no!!!) but let’s face it, when your last name is Thompson, doors open, international sporting bodies bow and scrape, and'' Perpetual Seer'' editors hand you plum assignments''". Considering Bones' propensity to report fiction, rather then the truth, it seems very unlikely that the couple's marriage is in jeopardy. When Bones remarked that Steven was "publicity-hungry" — just as Summer was approaching, Maranda was punched senseless. By the time their son was old enough to ride a bike and attend elementary school, it has been revealed that the two have a very understanding and affectionate relationship. Both of them have very successful jobs and have proven more than capable of providing for each other. Also in their marriage Summer did the cooking and Steven monitored his family's amount of time spent reading. Wedding attendees Stevendoategface.png|'Groom': Steven Thompson Summer watching the battle.jpg|'Bride': Summer Thompson Imageless (Male).jpg|'Best Man': Josh Hogan (possibly) Boys-vs-Girls-2-prelude-Helen.png|'Maid of Honor': Helen McKeen (possibly) Andrew.jpg|'Groomsman': Andrew (possibly) Jamie-thompson-DH6A73-1.jpeg|'Bridesmaid': Jamie Thompson (possibly) Sierra-20-boys-vs-girls.png|Sierra Imageless (Male).jpg|Sonny Imageless (Male).jpg|Thomas Carter Vincent Organa.jpg|Vincent Organa (possibly) Jay Organa prop.jpg|Jay Organa (possibly) Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Weddings